A construction site often requires a fence to help protect the site from materials being stolen or to keep traffic at a distance from the site or to prevent accidence such as people falling into an excavation.
Once a fence is installed around a construction site or along a construction site road frontage, there is a potential for traffic that is unfamiliar with the new barrier to come into contact with the fence or the fence panel feet. The typical construction site fence has panels that are roughly 7 feet tall by 10 feet long. The bottom corners of the panels are placed over a fence panel foot, where the foot allows additional panels to be attached and supports them vertically. The outermost part of the is “foot” is generally the furthest point away from the fence panel bottom and is subject to contact by close moving automobiles and or foot traffic, especially when the fence panels are erected on or near a sidewalk or walkway adjacent a street or a road.
To make pedestrians and drivers aware of the barrier it is beneficial to stand traffic delineators adjacent to the periphery of the fence so that traffic can easily see the temporary barrier. The most common approach currently in use is to place a traffic delineator, usually having a rubber base, next to or on top of the fence foot. Sitting on the fence foot allows the traffic delineator to often sit unlevel and the delineator can be easily knocked or moved out of position, or possibly stolen.
The present invention provides a construction site barrier foot plate base where the base can be readily attached to a traffic delineator without any major changes to a standard traffic delineator or any changes to the fence panel foot, and the base can be subsequently removed from the fence panel foot easily once the construction site fence is removed after site completion.
In a second embodiment of the present invention a construction site fence panel foot plate is covered by a gradually sloping base.
The gradually sloping base is readily attached to a fence panel foot plate as well without any changes to the fence panel foot plate and can also be subsequently removed from the fence panel foot when the construction site fence is removed after site completion.
In a third embodiment of the present invention it is sometimes an advantage to combine the sloping base unit as just mentioned with the ability to attach a traffic delineator as with the base unit as previously mentioned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a construction site fence boot or base unit that easily attaches to a fence panel foot plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved guidance for automobile traffic to help prevent contact with the fence panel by providing a secure attachment of a highly visible traffic delineator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide protection for pedestrian, wheelchair or scooter traffic from contacting the fence panel foot.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for cleaner, neater look around the construction site fence.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a construction site fence panel foot base with added visibility.
The construction site fence foot plate base unit of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from and are set forth in more detail in the accompanying drawings and following details.